Not over yet
by Mysteriousreader1990
Summary: When Jacob gives Bella what she thought she wanted, she realises what she really wants. WARNING REFERENCE TO SUICIDE INSIDE. AU


**Not over yet**

**When Jacob gives Bella what she thought she wanted, she realises what she really wants.**

**A.N An angsty one shot with occasional swearing and a small reference to suicide, if either of these bother you don't read. You have been WARNED. **I do not own Twilight, I just borrow the characters, if I did. Jacob and Bella would've got together.

_Bella POV_

I had been brooding over the decision for months, I had told Jacob that I chose and always would choose Edward. It was not that I didn't love Jacob, I wholeheartedly did but I loved Edward more, or so I thought. It was after the battle with the newborns that I done it when he was lying in bed writhing in pain after being crushed by a newborn vampire. I know I'm callous, and I'm selfish because I told him that I still wanted him to love me, and to never let me go. However Edward sent him an invitation to our wedding against my explicit wishes, and now Jacob was gone.

I sighed as I thought about how annoyed I was with Edward, did he not get how much Jacob meant to me? Was this how it was going to be? Him making all the decisions and never listening to my opinion. I don't think so because I wasn't going to allow it, and I planned on telling him just as much. I sighed again and fidgeted with my engagement ring, it felt big and clumpy, like a dead weight on my small finger. Rosalie sighed and stepped back, I turned round and looked at her confused. She normally didn't spend this much time with me, but Alice and Edward were off hunting and my dress needed readjusted.

"You're having second thoughts aren't you?" It was more of a statement rather than a question.

"No!" I said quickly, too quickly. "It's just..." I sighed and slumped down onto my bed, not being able to explain myself.

"You're heartbroken over Jacob leaving and pissed at Edward for being the cause of him leaving." She said smugly I gawked at her, I couldn't believe she was right. "I'm not stupid you know, I do know what's been going on, I may not have special abilities like Ed, Ali and Jas, but I am perceptive. I love Edward, I do but he's from a different time than you Bella, he's from a time where the males were dominant in a relationship, always correct, never questioned nor spoken back to and he's never going to change. I know you love him Bella, but I think you can do better."

"I can't live without him." I whispered and wiped the tears hastily away from my cheeks.

"You only thank that because everything about us draws you in." She said as she knelt in front of me. "Bella so much has happened from the last time, you've fallen in love with the mutt and Edward has done things that has made you rethink. Look at this wedding, none of it your input, and it never will be, even if you changed."

"I can't live with out him" I repeated. And she laughed.

"You can, and here's your chance to prove it" she said and headed for the door. I looked at her confused and went to follow her down stairs when I heard a gentle thud behind me. I turned and expecting to see Edward, but to my surprise and elation, it was Jacob.

He looked rough, his hear was messy and un-kept and his clothes were grubby and smelt but I didn't care he was here he was home. I walked towards him ready for a hug but instead he put his hand up to stop me. I stopped and he looked into my eyes and could see the hurt. In his I saw utter anguish. I looked down and realised that I was in my wedding gown. I hastened to take it off me, but I couldn't reach the buttons, so instead I ripped it off me and it fell to the floor, I felt lighter and easier to breathe, I looked up and realised that Jacob had turned away.

"It's OK Jake, I had sweats and a tee on underneath."

"You didn't have to take it off on my account." He replied his voice was coarse and mood was solemn.

"I wanted to, I was too warm. Is everything OK? I asked and moved forward, but he stepped back. I could barely hide my hurt.

"I came to say that I won't be attending your wedding."

"I didn't think you would, I didn't send that invitation, he did."

"Typical always trying to get a rise out of me, well not any more." I stepped forward again and he held out his hand again. "That's not the only thing that I came to say." He took a deep wavering breath, bracing himself for something. "This is the last time you'll see me Bells." He began crying. "I have fought so long and hard for you and yet you still choose him, I have no fight left in me Bella. It's breaking me seeing you preparing for your wedding day and I won't do it any more. I won't let you use me any more. I'm leaving the pack, and Forks for good." He said and with that he jumped out of my window.

My heart stopped beating at that moment. I forced myself to breathe but inside I was dying, he can't be seriously saying that but as I looked into his heartbroken eyes I knew it was true. My whole world had just been ripped apart and I couldn't breathe. The roar of the rabbit jolted me back to the painful reality and I hurried out to the window and called his name, but I was too late, he was speeding off. I swallowed the hard lump that rose to my throat intent on following him. I raced down the stairs, surprised that I didn't trip and began searching for me keys.

"Here." I heard from behind be, I spun round to see Rosalie, I forgot that she was there and looked at the unfamiliar keys in her hand. "Take my car, it will be much faster." She said shoving the keys into my hand and pushing me towards the door.

"But Edward." I said turning to face her.

"Either stay here and lose the mutt or go and get him." She replied. I rolled my eyes at her term mutt, but hugged her.

"I will never forget this." I said whilst hugging her. She gently pushed me off her.

"Hurry." She said I nodded and raced to her shiny red car. I jumped in and started the engine. It roared to life and for a minuted I didn't think I would be able to drive it, but the thought of Jacob getting away spurred me to put my foot down. The car shot off in a flash and I instinctively put my foot on the break the car screeched and slowed down to a speed that was much slower, yet much faster than my truck. I speed up slightly and try to catch Jacob. I rubbed the tight spot in my chest as I began to feel hopeless. Then out of the blue I saw the rabbit, my heart leapt as I got closer, he had slowed down, and was doing about 50mph. I was going ninety and speed past him easily. I just got out of reach when I slammed on the breaks and hopped out of the car. He saw me in time and came screeching to a halt millimetres in front of me. He jumped out of the car and stormed towards me.

"What the fuck where you thinking? I could have killed you." He yelled. But I stood firm.

"I couldn't let you get away." I said.

"So you decided to kill yourself?" He said. I could see the worry in his eyes.

"I can't live without you." I said and stepped towards him, this time he stayed still.

"Don't Bella, I am not going to let you do this any more." He growled. I grabbed his face and made him look at me.

"I can't live without you, I'd die." I said and he looked pained. "I stopped breathing back there, I couldn't think, I was dying inside Jacob. I can't live without you." I repeated and he looked away and began crying again. He tried moving away but I gripped his shirt tightly. "Jacob don't leave me please." I begged and began crying myself.

"It was you who left me." He growled and pushed me off him, he went to his rabbit, but I followed him and blocked the door. "Bella please don't, I can't have you run back to him again, it would kill me, it is killing me, I'm dying inside." He whispered and my heart broke even further.

"I thought that I couldn't live without him, but I can, I did. It's you who I can't live without, when you said that I wouldn't see you again, my whole world crumbled, you're my whole world. If I didn't have you I'd kill myself."

"Bella" He said pained and I pulled him closer to me. "Don't ever say anything like that again."

"I would if you left for good." I replied, and he stepped even closer and put each hand on either side of me on the door of the rabbit and looked to the ground.

"You're making this harder Bells" He said.

"I'm saying I choose you. I love you Jacob please believe me."

He looked up at me and moved even closer. "You have to stick by what you said Bella, I mean it, if you choose me then it's forever, you go back to him and I'll kill him" He said I looked at his eyes scared at the prospect and nodded my head.

"I mean forever." I replied and smiled, he smiled too for the first time and kissed me passionately. When we broke apart for air, he hugged me tightly and I cried. I had finally done it. I'd chosen the right man.

**A.N Well what do you think? Is it good leaving it there or would you like a follow up? Please review.**


End file.
